


Scott Ridley: One Sneaky Bastard

by Kittenfightclub



Category: Death Machine (1994)
Genre: Brief Flashback, Fluff at the beginning, Kissing, M/M, this wasn't supposed to be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenfightclub/pseuds/Kittenfightclub
Summary: ; they had the rest of their lifetimes to figure this out, to sneak around, and to fall in love.





	Scott Ridley: One Sneaky Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> if you want this to be pure fluff, not sad at all, skip the last sentence :)

The word “sneaky” is one that, when applied to himself, made Scott feel childish and stupid but… it was accurate. He did sneak- sometimes just for the aesthetic of it. Surprising employees from behind was always much more intimidating than approaching them from the front. He snuck by Jack, because as much as it made him feel silly, Scott was terrified of the man. He also snuck into John’s office, long after a good 95% of the workers had left, and snuck over to his desk, and snuck his hand through the man’s hair and snuck a kiss to his lips.   
  
John wasn’t sneaky; he didn’t have to be, because Scott did enough sneaking for the both of them. He responded to the kisses purposefully, but not roughly- like he did most things with his mouth (mainly, of course, arguing).    
This was not something they did regularly, but it was something that they did more often as of late… They did not know why, but they felt that something was about to end, and this was the only way to hold things together. This night, they kept kissing and kissing, until Scott snuck away for only a moment to close the door. The light in the hall was off (it was run on a timer, so no one had been by since Scott had entered the room at least).   
  
A sigh of relief.    
“Everyone has left for the night, Scott. Even Cale clocked out an hours ago.” John smiled briefly, welcoming Scott back into his arms, back onto his lap, atop the groaning swivel chair.   
(The thing might break- it had broken before. The two of them had tumbled to the floor; John had been laughing, Scott’s face was a mixture of horror and disgust, but they had laid there together for a while. Scott’s excuse was that they were “very well hidden” but there was no one in the office that day either.)   
  
John stared up at Scott for a moment, just thinking, before he opened his mouth to speak. Scott had a feeling about what he was going to say.   
  
“Scott-”   
  
“John-”   
  
“I-”   
  
“John-”   
  
“God-damn-it Scott, could you shut up for a minute please?”   
  
Scott smirked before  _ politely _ shutting his mouth.    
“Go ahead.”   
  
“I love you.”   
  
John hadn’t said those words since the divorce. For Scott, it had been even longer.   
“Shut up…” Scott was smiling though, and a light blush spread across his cheeks- though John couldn’t tell, because the blonde’s face was flush to his chest. John smiled too.    
He hadn’t expected Scott to respond with a similar declaration, and this was far from the worst case scenario that he had imagined.   
  
“John, you’re an idiot.” Scott kissed him again, grinning like an idiot and reluctantly removing himself from John’s lap (these meetings rarely lasted longer than a half hour).   
  
John sat up, putting a hand back in Scott’s hair and pulling him down for one last kiss. “I love you.”   
Scott did not have to respond with the same; they had the rest of their lifetimes to figure this out, to sneak around, and to fall in love.   
  
John went back to his office, finishing up the last bit of paperwork before he turned in for the night. He liked working at night, with only Scott, 500ft. away, for company.   
  
In the basement, Dante fired up The Warbeast. 


End file.
